Equestrian Stark
by Krieg cormac
Summary: Celestia and Luna's are always arguing and fighting each other, so their father the king send them to North to be wards to Lord Eddard Stark. Hand to the crown. Warden to the North. Lord of Wintertide. What has he been drawn in to?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going Father?" Said a alicorn filly. She was as white as snow and had a mane that was light pink. She was followed by a younger filly. This ones fur a dark blue and her mane was a light blue. Both already had their cutie marks. The white ones was of the sun and the blue ones was of the moon.

This was Princess Celestia and her younger sister Luna. The heirs to the kingdom of Equestria. Princess of the Sun and moon respectively.

"I'm going to take you to see an old friend." Said their father, a alicorn stallion named Solar Flare. He had a white fur and had a mane of a orange that looked like a were riding on their father's back. They were still too young to fly this young distance North.

"Who? Have we met him before?" Luna asks. Celestia agrees with her sister. Her mind was already trying to imagine who this mysterious pony was. Was he old and all wrinkly. Was he young and vibrant. She couldn't wait.

Their father chuckles. "No. You wouldn't be able to forget him if you had ever saw him, but he know who you are. He was there when you girls were born. Besides we are almost their."

The, Celestia and Luna look up and see the biggest castle they had ever seen in their lives. Even bigger than the one in the Everfree plains. It's walls were cold and grey. It was magnificent. Celestia notices its subtle beauty. They could barely make out the figures of the ponies manning those walls.

Then their father starts to descend. He makes his way to what appears to be the courtyard and lands. Celestia and Luna then jump of their Father's back. They use their wings to help prevent any injuries. Then, the door opens. A creature that Celestia had never seen before walks out with two ponies walking behind him.

Celestia looks at the creature's face and assumes it is a he. After all it had a beard that held hints of grey and white in it. He was wearing leather and she could see some chain mail on his. At his side he had what appeared to be a long sword. He also had a fur coat that was wrapped around him. He had an impassive expression on his face and walks up to them. Even though she is a young filly, Celestia can see the sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Greeting your grace. Winter tide is yours." The creature said. He bends on what she assumes to be a knee. The other ponies bow as well.

"Don't be so formal Ned. After all we are friends. You kept all of Equestria safe from the danger of the North." Her Father said. He then motions to Celestia and Luna. "These two are my daughters"

He points at Celestia. "This is my oldest daughter. Her name is Celestia."

He points at Luna. "This is my youngest. Her name is Luna."

"Girls this is Eddard Stark. He is the reason that we have all the peace that we have down in the south. He is the lord of this castle, warden to the North and Hand to the crown. I wanted to make it king, but since he serves the entire family so I made it crown." Solar Flare explained. He then proceeded to pat the now standing Eddard on his shoulder.

"Of course, your gr- Solar. It is my duty. After all Winter is coming." Eddard said grimly. "There is rumors of a rival empire being formed beyond our borders to the far north."

"Don't worry Ned. We'll deal with it when the time comes." Her father says enthusiastically. "After all, how can they survive up there without help. They have no way of growing food or dealing with the brutal snowstorms. Besides if they do attack, we have you here."

"As you say Solar. Follow me." Eddard responded motioning them to follow him inside.

It was at this moment that she noticed his accent. It was unlike any other one that she had heard before. Realizing that he had replied, she and her sister nod their head at them. He then leads them inside the castle. Looking around, Celestia marvels at the the way it was design. It was more for defending than it was for show, unlike the castle of the two sister that was named after herself and her sister. Luna meanwhile was daydreaming, possibly thinking about knights and such. She looks at her father and sees that he is talking to Lord Eddard.

They then reach what appears to be a grand dining hall. There was food already at the table. Luna's mouth starts to drool. They hadn't ate since they had first left the castle.

Seeing this, Eddard smiles and said "Go and enjoy yourself your highness. I imagined that you would be famished so I had the cooks prepare what we had."

"Yes go ahead girls. I am going to speak with Ned. I will meet up with you guys later." Their Father said.

"Of course Father." The two sisters said in unison. They then both looked at each other.

"Snow sword. Keep an eye on them." Eddard commands one of the earth ponies that were with him. This pony had a deep black mane with a grizzled beard. His fur was white as snow.

"Of course my lord hand." Snow Sword replied bowing his head. He moves to a position where he can keep an eye on the young princesses.

Lord Eddard then proceeded to leave with the King on his heels. They then disappeared as the door was closed behind them.

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" Luna asks preparing to stuff her mouth.

"I don't know Luna. Celestia replies to sister. She turned around to see her sister stuffing her mouth with grapes and apples. "Luna keep your manners. After all, we are guest in this castle."

"Fine. You know you need to lighten up." Luna replies after she had swallowed all the food. Celestia didn't even know how she managed to do that.

Celestia sighs, "I don't even know how to deal with you."

"Well you can love me and hug me." Luna replies in a sarcastic manner.

Celestia sighs again.

Eddard Starks study Eddard POV

"What is the real reason you are here. You don't normally come North with your daughters, much less on such short notice." Eddard asked as soon as he knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. He moved to the chair that sat behind his desk. Off to the side was his family sword, Ice. A great sword, it is taller than any pony. Made up of valyrian steel; a gentle touch could result in a devastating cut.

Solar sighs and moves to sit in front of the desk. "I know, but things are difficult down in the south."

Eddard sighs. Solar reminds him too much of Robert. His personality, always uplifting until he was forced to do something serious.

"Whats going on? Here in the North we don't receive much news beyond our scouting reports and major news." Eddard said. He motions to the papers sitting on his desk.

"I need your help Ned. I can't tell you the details, but I need your help." Solar begs. He seemed nervous. How could such a strong pony such as Solar flare b begging. This, Eddard did not know.

"What do you need help with." Eddard replies. He was really confused. He had never come to him with a problem such as this.

¨I want both of my daughters to be your wards.¨ Solar said after a pause. His face looked nervous. He was essentially asking Ned to raise his daughters for him. This would be a big responsibility. Then, he remembered Theon Greyjoy. No, the princesses weren't like him. They won't spend all their time whoring around. They will be raise properly.

"Ï accept. I swear that I will raise them as I would mine.¨ Eddard replies. He felt sad on the inside. He feared he will fail them like he failed Sansa and Arya. Leaving them without a father in that brutal world. No, he wouldn't fail them like he did them. For his daughters.

"Thank you Ned. You don't know how much this means to me." Solar said. His mood changed considerably. He started to ramble, but Ned didn't hear any of this. He would have wards again. He would need to get tutors, teach them how to rule. Teach them honor and justice, train them into a good leader. Unlike that little brat Joffrey. He then started to hear Solar's voice again.

"I'll be back with them in a week. They have to get prepared of course. Ill send their stuff a couple days in advance." Solar continues. He seems very excited.

"Aren't you going to ask them what they want. Or did you already ask them. What about their mother?" Eddard asks. He was wondering on how the little princess's and the queen would react. Queen Midnight is very protective of her daughter.

"Ill tell them when I think it will be right. They will most likely be mad, but it is for the best." Solar said. He seemed so confident and carefree when he is in a good mood. If he wasn't a alicorn, you wouldn't think that he was king. The couple difference between him and Robert were, he was faithful to his wife unlike Robert, he didn't drink as much, and he wasn't a fighter. Other than those differences, they would be exactly the same. Those were some major differences.

"Of course. We will prepare the castle for their arrival." Eddard replied with a nod of his head. Then all of a sudden, a large noise sounded out. It sounded like a scream. A manly scream. Minutes passed, when Snow Sword rushed him. The normally composed pony was a mess. He was covered in fruits and vegetables. He had a banana peel on his head, and his fur was covered in a assorted jelly and mashed up fruits.

"My lord, my king. He said bowing. A couple pieces of food fell down and hit the ground comically.

"What happened Snow Sword?" Eddard demanded. "Why aren't you with the Princesses."

"That is the reason I am here my lord." Snow Sword said as calmly as he could. "Princess Luna decided to have a food fight. Her sister tried to stop her, but their is nothing we can do now."

Eddard sighs mentally. She is definitely like Arya. He looks at Solar and sees a smile on the king's face. The answer was clear on his face. There was no trouble in the south. He was just a lazy father. Either way, he gave his word and Starks never go back on their word. He motions Snow to lead the way. Snow took the lead while Ned and Solar walked behind him walking side by side.

"I can't believe you tricked me Solar." Ned grumbled. His footsteps could be heard throughout the hallway.

"Hey it's not my fault that you fell for my good acting. I had to practice that for several month." Solar laughed out. "Soon I won't have to deal with any shenanigans. I know that you will straighten them out and make them into proper leader."

Eddard sighs again. Right before they enter the hall, several ponies ran out covered in food. They paid no ming to the newcomers. Then Eddard and Solar went inside the grand hall. Snow decided to not interfere with this problem.

"Hahaha. Im queen of the castle. Im queen of the castle. Hahaha." shouted a very happy Luna. She had stacked up several tables on top of each other. Eddard had no idea how she had managed to do that. Some of the newer squires had helped her forming a wall of flesh and fur around it protecting her.

Across the hall was Celestia was leading some of the older pony at arms and squires. They were attempting to subdue the younger princess. They had formed a circle around the stack of tables.

Eddard sighs and walks to the side with Solar following him. He moved to sit on one of the nearby chairs that were relatively intact. This would be interesting. As the futures rulers of Equestria, they would need to know how to rule in times of war. This would help them out in the long run.

"You're going down my dear sister." Celestia said. She was marching up levitating a huge piece of corn. The ponies behind her grabbing anything that could resemble a sword or a spear. The unicorns were wielding them with their magic, while the pegasi and earth ponies used their mouth.

"You'll never get me. Charge my minions." Luna cackled. So she was that type of leader. She had managed to convince some of the younger ponies to follow her, but she wasn't very skilled in military matters. She seems to be very charismatic, but very hot headed. Kinda like Renly, youngest of the Baratheon brothers.

Celestia on the other hand wasn't like her sister. She was calm, and she had direct control over her directed them where they would be covered in the less amount of food. She looked more similar to Stannis. She had a aura of authority that made ponies want to obey her.

Eddard just sat there with solar by his side. They only moved when a piece of food, came near them. This was a very interesting. Of course he would have them clean up and put the things back to where they belong. This would be part of their discipline schedule.

Soon only Celestia and Luna were the last ones standing. The rest were on the ground groaning in pain and eating off of their fur in boredom. They circled each other. Neither one said a word. Then Luna made her move and charged at Celestia. She was wielding an oversized leek.

Luna made an overhead strike, to which Celestia blocked. She tried again with a stab. Celestia moved out the way. Then Luna proceed to slash wildly barely giving Celestia time to block. Eddard noticed that Luna was the faster of two and the more aggressive one as well. Celestia however, was the smarter fighter. Eddard looked at Solar wondering how had they learned to fight. A smirk meant that he had taught them in his spare time. He then turned his attention back to the fight. The little fillies still haven't noticed their audience.

Celestia then managed to get Luna into a corner. Luna began to tire from moving very fast for someone her age. Celestia then aimed her now destroyed piece of corn at Luna's neck. Sighing in defeat, she threw down her equally destroyed leek.

"The defeat has been doubled." Celestia chuckled "For you."

Then they heard clapping. Turning around, Celestia saw that they had a audience. Her father and Lord Stark were walking towards them. Her eyes turned into pinpricks. A princess wasn't suppose to act like this, but Luna gave her no choice and now she would be given alongside Luna. she turned and glared at Luna; who then smiled a smirk that made her want to punch Luna in her clean white teeth. Celestia then turned back to the incoming adults.

"Excellent fight girls." their father said. Celestia and Luna beamed at him. Until he continued his sentence. "But as you know, this isn't our castle, so you two are grounded. Plus you two are going to have to clean up. Along with the other participants." He had a cheshire smile on his muzzle.

He motions Eddard to speak. "You two are to assist in the cleaning."

"Very well father." Luna and Celestia said in unison. They both glared at each other again.

"Anyway. I have news for you girls. I was going to tell you later, but i might as well do it right now." Solar told them. "You two are going to be wards here at Wintertide till you are of age. You will be the wards of Lord Eddard."

Luna and Celestia were both shocked. If there were any flies around; they would easily be able to fly all the way in and out. They had never expected this. They were going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for years. The coming of age was six and ten years of age. Celestia will be here for ten year; while Luna will be here for 12. For any other type of pony that would be a long time. However, they were alicorns and they lived for a millions of years. They would watch their friends come and go. Still, Celestia and Luna still didn't know that as that information would shock them. So in their minds, that would be a good chunk of their lives. A large chunk of their lives.

"When?" was the only thing that came out of their mouths.

"One week." was the only reply that they needed. That was not a lot of time. They would be busy the entire week. They may not even have the time to do most of the important things that needs to be done.

"Why?" was the next question that they asked. What is the reason that their father is sending them away?

"So you can learn to rule in the future. Lord Eddard will teach you honor and justice. He will give you lessons that will help you for MANY years to come." Solar answered. Though of course, that wasn't the real reason.

"Ok father." Celestia answered. Luna remained quiet. They knew that arguing with their father in front of plenty of other ponies would be a bad idea. They would be grounded for that important week and they do not want to spend their last week in trouble. Besides this, when their dad put his mind to something, he will do it.

"Alrighty girls. Say goodbye and hello. Goodbye because we are leaving right now, and hello to your new home." their father said. "Farewell Ned. See you in a week's time."

Solar then walked out with Celestia and Luna following behind. She and Luna jumped on top of the their father. Before they lifted off. She heard "Farewell Ned."

As her father carried her and Luna, she looked at the fleeting distance between them and Wintertide. Her future home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Celly. It's almost time to leave." Luna said walking into her room. They were both sad their time has. Celestia then thought back to the week leading up to this faithful day.

The following day that they arrived back to their castle was a hectic day. Their mother began to scream at their father. He didn't tell her his plan so she was furious. It was a scary affair for the two young fillies. They had never seen their mother raise her voice that loud or even seen her that angry before. She calmed down after an hour or so, but she was still fuming and refused to talk to their Father for the next couple of days, but he managed to convince her that this will be more beneficial in the long run.

The days following were even busier. Father had sent their clothing in advance that day. He sends dresses and hoof coverings. Celestia and Luna spent the entire day visiting the nearby village getting all the cakes and donuts that they love. Luna had to drag Celestia home which was hard for a filly her size and age since Celestia doubled in size due to all the cakes that she gobbled down. They had to get several guards to pick her up. One of them even passed out once they arrived at the castle.

Normally their parents would ground them for this, but they let this one pass. Though they made her promise that she wouldn't do it again. They also promised her that there would be a baker coming with them. It seemed that their parents would let do anything, but let them stay.

The day before they left was a somber one. Celestia spent her day walking the halls and going to their garden. She wanted to get every detail she could get before she left. Luna spent the day playing with her friends and exploring every nook and cranny of the castle. They spent dinner in silence. Not even their parents spoke a word. Solar mostly because he didn't want his wife to change her mind about their decision.

Now the day to leave has come. They will only see their parents every couple of months and a decade before they could return to their home. Celestia and Luna then walk out into the courtyard. Standing in the middle was their father. There was a baker, and a cook among others that will be coming with them. This trip will be slightly longer. They would be flying in chariots and those are slower than their father.

"You girls ready to go." Solar asked. He had a smile on his muzzle. He motions them to board one of the larger chariots. He then boards after they got on. It was when they lifted off when Solar realized they didn't answer him.

[center][u]Several hours later[/u][/center]

The trip was bit longer than expected. The chariots were noticeably slower as they carried cargo and need to switch the fliers every couple of miles so as not to crash into the snow. The baker also fell over several times and the pegasi had to catch the pudgy earth pony from going splat. He was a direct descendant of Chancellor Puddinghead though their family's political influence has gone down considerably. They are now reduced to baking goodies for the richer and more influential aristocrats such their family. This particular one was the black sheep of the family, so he volunteered to go so he wouldn't have to deal with his family.

Now they could see Wintertide come closer and closer by the second. Its form was being more and more distinguishably. Never in their life will they forget how the castle looked like. Their moment has come. As they got closer, the forms of those below could be seen. The ponies were lining up into blocks.

Soon they began to descend. They landed with a loud thud. Lord Eddard was already there. All in attendance bowed. Just like before.

"Welcome again your highnesses. I hope you will enjoy your time at Wintertide," The lord said politely. Turning to their father. "How long will you be staying your grace."

"I'll leave on the morrow with most of the guards. 10 guards along with a couple other ponies including the baker will stay here for the duration of my daughter stay here. They shall be paid from the Royal Treasury so don't worry about having to pay them. I hope you don't mind my dear old friend."

"Of course your Grace. We have plenty of room for them here." Eddard replied. He never called Solar by his name right out in public in front of this many ponies. If there were only a handful maybe, but not with this many ponies. Solar knew that he would never change that aspect about him.

"Ok. Come on girls let's go see your new room." Solar said motioning Eddard to lead the way. Eddard leads the group with two of his guards following behind him. One on each side of him. They each have a stoic face not showing any emotion.

Celestia and Luna follow him with their father in the middle of them. Both of them didn't bother to look around as they did the last time that they were there. There would be plenty of time to do that.

Soon they came upon a hallway with several doors. Lord Eddard lead them to the end of the hallway and turned to look at them. "These are your rooms your highnesses."

Celestia and Luna look at each other then at Eddard. "Thank you." Celestia said while Luna simply mumbled thanks under her breathe. Eddard nods in return and he turns to look at Solar.

"Anything else your Grace?" Eddard asked looking at the king.

Solar rubs his chin with his hoof thinking. "No that's it." Solar smiles and he looks at his daughters. "Go on and check out your rooms." Solar said. "Im sure you two will love them." Solar kept smiling despite the grumpy faces Luna and Celestia had on their muzzle. They each walked into leaving the door open.

Eddard looks behind Solar and sees the struggling ponies that have to carry their Princesses belongings. Each of the Princesses had a large box filled with their clothing and a smaller yet still quite large box for whatever else they wanted. Solar looks at the direction and lets out a laugh watching the ponies carrying the boxes strength give out as they finally reach the top. The lead pony, a earth pony, forces himself to the two leaders panting. "Which room my lord, My Grace?" The pony asked wanting to finish this quickly. Eddard then points to each of the room doors saying their new occupants respectively.

"Its getting late your Grace. Would you like for a guard to take you to your room?" Eddard asked Solar.

"Hmmm is it the same room as usual?" Solar replied rubbing his chin. Eddard nodded in return. "Im sure i can find my way old friend. Sleep well." Solar smiled and he walked off to his room. Eddard turned and he went to his own room. He undressed himself and he laid on his bed. He smiled softly in his sleep. 'Oh how I miss you so my beloved Catelyn.' He drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
